The Prophecy
by Angelic furry
Summary: Two young girls who are destined to be the two sky gaurdians, has lost their memory of their childhood and destiny. A group of boys must help them regain their memory by fixing their memory braclets they made in order to save the world and defeat their fo
1. The Written Prophecy

_**The Prophecy**_

_**"It is fortold that two daughters of Harumi the ,Goddess of Light, are chosen to whield the power of the two gaurdians. Luna and Solar. These two sisters bring peace to the world, rid of darkness. These two sisters are the protectors of the heavens.**_

_**The gaurdians are chosen to defeat the dark master, Sairu. His army of dark demons and dark warriors of the stolen light. They rid the world until they wipe off humanity and bring dark to the entire galaxy.**_

_**The heavens turn towards two gaurdians of the Moon and Sun.**_

_**The dark master proposes the battle until the every last human is eliminated.**_

_**The galaxy puts their trust to the two warriors of the midnight sun.**_

_**Let the prophecy go true and forth to let the the dark master perish for what he's done and what he lasts.**_

_**He's voice echos until his last breath is powerless and he is destoryed."**_

_**- The Being of Time.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Story Begins...**

**It's an orignal day at the Genji Kingdom. Children laughing and playing, parents working and playing. It was a lovely day for playtime.**

**In the castle, lived two sisters. Diva and Saya, they were much alike, I guess that's why they're sisters. They got along very well, no fights, no arguments. Nothing can tare this relationship up. They ran around the castle playing with their mother, Harumi Artyu. She was the queen of the land, their father Hyug Artyu was the king of the land, but died many years ago in a war of Sairu.**

**Saya and Diva was playing tag up in the tall tower above their rooms. "Can't catch me!" Diva giggled. "I will sometime!" Saya shouted running fast. **

**Saya and Diva did not know about the prophecy that awaits them, but in the part they will find out.**

**Let the Story begin...**

**Saya and Diva chased each other for hours, not even tired out. "Gotcha!" Saya shouted grabbing Diva's arm. They both giggled and hugged each other. They both loved each other very much. Saya suddenly spotted something. "What's that over there?" she pointed. Diva turned around and saw a chest. "What is it?" Diva asked. "It's a chest, and it's really old." Saya answered as she blowed the dust off. She opened it and in it was a carved stone.**

**Saya picked it up and blowed the dust off. Diva coughed. "Sorry." Saya said patting her sisters back. Diva and Saya looked at the carvings closely. "What does it say?" Diva asked. "I'm not sure...let's ask mother." Saya answered. They both ran out holding the carved stone.**

**Harumi was walking through the halls looking out at the scenery. She smiled and took a sigh. "Mother! Mother!" A voice cried out. Harumi turned around and saw Diva in the hall. "What is it Diva?" she asked. "Me and Saya found a large stone with some strange writing in that empty tower." Harumi face went into a shock, but clamed down. "Oh?" she said. Diva grabbed her dress and tugged it "Come on, we would think you knew what it said." Harumi walked with little Diva and followed her.**

**Diva went into the large living room and there sat Saya dusting the stone. She turned around and waved at her sister and her mother. "Mother, can you read this?" Saya asked. Harumi looked at it closely for a few minutes "I do, it's a prophecy.." she answered. Saya and Diva looked at each other "What's a 'prophecy'?" they both asked at the same time. "JYNX!!!" Diva shouted. "Darn it!" Saya pouted. They both giggled. Harumi giggled along. "A Prophecy is a legend that comes true after a few years, it's written based on a true actions that's happened." Harumi explained.**

**"Has actions ever happened here?" Saya asked. Diva nodded in agreement. "There has been, your father was in it." Harumi smiled. "You mean that huge fighting?" Diva asked. Harumi patted Diva's head "Correct, the war of Sairu.." she explained. Diva and Saya looked at each other.**

**Harumi looked at the tower with the large clock and noticed it was past 9:00. "Oh my, it's getting late. You two want to get some sleep for the Lunar Sun Festival." Harumi smiled taking the sisters to bed. "FESTIVAL!!!" They both shouted. Running to their room. Harumi giggled then looked back at the stone. "Mother, you coming?" Saya shouted. "Yes, I'll be there in a minute!" Their mother shouted back.**

**Harumi took the stone and dropped in the river surrounding their castle. The stone drifted off into the beyond area of the land. It begun to sink in the ocean in front of a dark, dark cave.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Awakening**

**Where the stone lies, near a dark, dark cave. Two bright lights shined on the carved stone. Two divers swam toward the stone. "What does it say?" One diver said. "Not sure, but I think it has something to do with this cave.." the second diver answered. "Let's take a look." the second diver suggested. They both swam inside. There were many writing, drawings, and many stones.**

**"Must be an underground room." The first diver said. The second diver looked at the carvings "Hmm..'The Dark Lord Sairu, will destined the fate of all human kind'?" the divers looked at each other. "Must be a myth." The first diver said.**

**The second diver shined his flashlight around the entire cave and noticed a large and wide rock. "Hey, look!" he said. The second diver turned around and swam toward it. "I don't think that's a good idea." the first diver warned,**

**"Oh, come on. Have a little adventure in you." the second diver laughed and continued to swim towards it. He took his flashlight and noticed the dust. He swaped the dust off. "It's a tomb." the second diver exclaimed. He looked at the carvings. " 'Here lies the Dark Lord himself' " he read it out loud. "Must be dead." he said.**

**He pushed the cover slowly off halfway. "No! Don't!" the first diver shouted. "He's dead, it's not like he's gonna rise and-" Suddenly a hand grabbed the second divers throat. The corpse rose up and looked at the first diver. He was completely terrified. He grapped the near diver's head and ripped it off. The mummy sucked it's blood into it's body, cuasing some skin to appear.**

**The first diver screamed swimming out of the cave, but the mummy grabbed it's leg before it even moved. The mummy pulled him in, all that was heard was a bloody howl from the dieing diver.**

**A pool of blood appeared on the ocean, as a foot prints appeared in the sand. A man with a black trench coat and a black hood covering his face walked in the sand. He noticed where he was and looked up at the castle. "Harumi..." He hissed and walked in the forest.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Very Familiar**

**The tragic loss of their mother, the kingdom disappeared, and Sairu loose. What else could go wrong?, The loss of memory is worse than anything. Being forgotten is worse than death, it's very true. We take over where two couples found both Saya and Diva. One couple found Diva on a washed up beach, and one found Saya near a dock.**

**The family that Diva was living with, was the Chiaru Family, the father was a store person, the woman was a housewife, and the eldest daughter was a high school student at Shinjoko High.**

**The family Saya was with was the Honiko Family, the father worked in a bun store, the mother is in the hospital with a serious ****disease**** and the son was a high-school student at Uryu High.**

**These girls are now 14-years-old and both are now entering Fukimar High. **

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**At the registrations of Fukimar High, young students were lining up, horsing around, and hanging out.**

**At the gates there was a young girl in blue tight jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, with a black tang-top under, black and red shoes, a black strap bag, bright hazel eyes but one was covered with a pad, a golden braclet with a moon symbol, short black hair, and a cross necklace.**

**She looked around at the new people she's going to meet soon. She took a deep breath and walked on.**

**On the other side of the gate stood another girl, but with a plain black shirt, blue baggy jeans, white shoes, long brown hair, a blue backpack, a golden braclet with the sun symbol, and a diamond necklace.**

**She entered the gates with a sweet smile. She walked around for a bit and spotted the other girl, the black-haired teen. She stared for a second. The black-haired girl looked back at her. They both stared at each other for a while, but their trance broke once someone shouted "Zion!!!" a voice cried out.**

**A boy was waving and running toward the burnette teen. "Christan!" she shouted happily.**

**"I've been searching for you, everywhere!!" Christian panted. Zion giggled and looked at the black-haired girl again. The girl was walking off. "Who's that?" Christan asked. "I don't know, but she seems very familiar." Zion said. Christan grabbed her arm "Come on, were going to be last to register." he complained. "OH, right." Zion said walking with him.**

**Up at the registration line, Everyone signed in and got their materials for their classes and such. Christan and Zion were talking as they both were waiting for their parents to pick them up. They both were chating about their life, their vacation past. As Christian's father drove up, Zion saw the black-haired teen walking out. Christan waved bye as he left. Zion waved back then looked at the girl. She grabbed her stuff and walked over.**

**Zion smiled and waved "Hello." she laughed nervously. The young teen rose an eyebrow. "Hi." she replied. "I noticed you alone all day, and decided to come over." Zion said. "Oh, really? Thanks." the other girl gave a small smile. "I'm Zion." the burnette held out her hand. "I'm Nikki." the black-haired girl shook her hand. "So, what school did you go to?" Zion asked out of no where.**

**"I went to Uryu, with my brother during freshman year. And you?" Nikki asked. Zion looked at her and replied "I went to Shinjoko with my sister." she gave a smile. Nikki nodded and looked out in the street. "So, who you waiting for?" Zion asked. "I'm waiting for my father, he's usually late though, you?" Nikki responded. "I walk actually." Zion smiled. "Oh, shouldn't you be going then?" Nikki raised an eyebrow. "I don't have to be home until 4:50." Zion giggled. "Oh, your lucky." Nikki smiled. Zion giggled and looked at the street and saw a silver car drive in. "Is that him?" she pointed. Nikki turned and shook her head "No, he drives a black car." she said. "Oh." They both watched a young girl walking to the car while the mother gave the girl a hug. They both drove off. Nikki looked down at sighed. "Something wrong, Nikki?" Zion asked. "....My mother passed away a few weeks ago..." she confessed. Zion was shocked, she would expect any other girl answer like "Oh, nothing.." or just "Nothing.." but she just immeditaly answered. "How..?" Zion asked, Nikki pulled some grass from the ground "She died of cancer..." she responded sadly. Zion looked down and wrapped her arm around the girl emracing her. "I'm sorry..." Nikki face turned red and looked around seeing if anyone saw them. "It's..okay.." Nikki pushed away a little. A horn honked, the two looked and saw a black car with a man in it. "That's my dad..." Nikki stood up and waved at Zion. "See you tomorrow.." she said going in the car. Zion waved bye then walked off. **_**That girl seems awfully familiar, but I've never seen her before...**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Love and Hate**

_Okay, Time for another RECAP,_

_**..::RECAP::..**_

_**Okay, They've finally meet about.....*counts* 8 years later, but lost their memories. In order to get their memories back thay have to find the prophecy. There will only be a few or more school days in the chapters...**_

_**Lulu: Spoiler.....**_

_**Me: LULU!!!**_

**MOVING ON!!**

**On the next day, the two girls started their first class. Turns out, they both had the same class. The bell rang, as Nikki walked through the door, it seems all the seats were taken. The teacher, Mrs. Takidoshi, looked around and saw a spare seat next to Zion. "You can sit next to Zion, Nikki" Mrs. Takidoshi said. Nikki sat down and unpacked her back. Zion stared at her for a minute and couldn't keep her eyes off of Nikki's left eye, which was wounded. Zion wanted to ask, but she can't talk in class. So she wait until thrid period, which was P.E. The girls walked to the locker rooms, where they met two P.E. teachers. Ms. Hiro and Mrs. Ivacoli.**

**Mrs. Ivacoli was a skinny blonde teacher, and Ms. Hiro was a burnette chubby teacher. Ms. Hiro passed the clothes to the girls. They started getting ready. Mrs. Ivacoli announced theat everyone choose a locker. Zions locker was right in front of Nikkis. Nikki and Zion put their regular clothes in and got dressed in plain white t-sirts and black shorts.**

**The boys had the same clothes, but longer shorts. The girls came out at the same time the boys did. Nikki looked at her schedule, she had Mr. Hedoshi. Zion looked at her schedule, and she had Mrs. Ivacoli. Zion saw Nikki and waved, but Nikki didn't wave back, she just sat on her number looking away.**

**A/N: YES! I'm kind of a sourpuss I admit. I'm shy sometimes, so I just ignore people. x.o**

**The teachers announced it was free day, since it was the first day of school. Nikki walked around and stood leaning on a baseball fence. Zion ran over and poked her head. "Hi again." Nikki looked at her "Hello." she answered. "Why are you so alone always, can't you make new friends?" Zion asked. "I'm...shy sometimes.." Nikki amitted. "Aw, don't be like that." Zion smiled. Suddenly a boy dropped in and made both of the girls jump. "Hey!" the boy shouted. "Christian!!" Zion shouted. Nikki sighed. "Hey Christian!" another boy shouted. There was another with him. One boy had shoulder-length brown hair, hazel eyes, and was white. The other had short straight black hair a lip ring on his left side, and was pale. They both ran up to Christan. "Don't ditch us like thay.." The burnette said. "You'll loose us like last time." The black-haired boy added. Christan rubbed his head. "Sorry guys." he said with a nervous chuckle. "Who are these lovely ladies?" The burnette asked. Christan pointed out. "This is Zion and her friend..." Christan could only say. "Nikki.." Nikki introduced herself. The black-haired boy looked at her and smiled warmly. Nikki blushed and looked away. The boy chuckled and looked back at Christan.**

**"Girls, this is Devin and Andrew." Christan pointed out. Devin, the burnette, and Andrew the punky looking. They both waved. "What do you guys wanna do?" Zion asked. "Why not go to the obstacle course?" Devin asked. "Nah, too much energy.." Zion answered. "How about volleyball?" Christan asked. "No." Zion answered. While everyone was discussing the activity, Nikki snook by and sat in the shade of a tree not far. Andrew saw her and walked over. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah..just thinking.." Nikki answered. Andrew looked at the group then back at her. "Mind if I join?" he asked. "If you want to.." she answered. Nikki smiled for a moment. Andrew looked at her "What?" he asked. "Uh..nothing.." Nikki turned away blushing. Andrew chuckled and leaned back looking at the sky. Nikki looked at him then the sky as well.**

**"Do, you ever think..that theres another world..like this but different.." Nikki asked. Andrew looked at her "Maybe..who knows..they working on Mars aren't they?" he joked. "I don't mean that..I mean..like another time...another galaxy..." Nikki explained. Andrew yawned "Maybe..." Nikki looked at him. "Suppose there was, and you were there...what would you do.." she asked. Andrew sat up and thought. "I don't know..probably just wander..and see what's there.." he answered. Nikki giggled and smiled sweetly. Andrew couldn't keep his eyes off her smile nor her face. "You know, you cute you smile." he complimated. Nikki blushed and turned away. Andrew turned her head "I mean it.." he smiled and begun to lean in. **

**Zion suddenly shouted "HEY! GUYS!" They both looked at the group, and could see Zion waving. They both sighed. As they both got up, they walked to the lockers together. "I'll see you at lunch.." Andrew said and kissed Nikki on the cheek. Nikki blushed and watched him run to the boys locker room. She sighed, until Zion shouted her name and she ran in the girls locker room.**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**At lunch, Nikki walked around trying to find a table, but it seems everwhere was full. She heard a familar voice call out her name. It was Zion, she was waving over by the gym. "Hey." was all Nikki could say. "Follow me!" Zion said. She ran to the entrance of the gym and went inside. Nikki followed and saw Christian, Devin, and Andrew playing basketball. Zion was sitting on the bleachers with other groups of people. Nikki sat up in the bleachers with Zion watched the game. So far, Andrew was winning. "Andrew is a bestest hooper I've seen." Zion said. "Best?!" A girl asked. "He's the champion, and he's my dream boy." she sighed. "My name is Azuru Hoktu, I'm head of the cheerleading team, and I'm getting my Andy-bear!!" she shouted. Nikki coughed with disagreement.**

**Azuru looked at her and crossed her arms with a 'hmph'. Andrew saw Saya with a sweaty face and body. He smiled and tugged his shirt, then pulled it off. The girls beside them squealed with excitment and joy. Andrew sighed. "Got alot of fans.." Devin said with a pant. "None of them I like, except one.." Andrew said. "Don't tell me it's Azuru.." Devin frowned. "That crazy wrench, hell no.." he answered. "It's..her.." He pointed at Nikki. Devin patted his back "Good choice man.." he ran off. Andrew walked over to Nikki and grabbed his towel. The girls ran over and talked to Andrew ALOT. "GIRLS! Who ever gets to my next class, gets to feel my hair.." he challenged. The girls started running. Azuru soothed Andrew and gave him a paper. "My number, call me.." she flirted and ran off. "Not on your life you crazy -" The bell intreruppted. **

**He then looked at Nikki "Fans..." he shook his head. "Troublesome?" she teased. "You have no idea.." he snickered. Nikki giggled and looked at him. "Are you really gonna date her?" she asked. "Who?" he asked. "Azitu...or whatever her name is.." she babbled. "That wentch..HA..not even if we were stuck on an island together.." he exclaimed. Nikki laughed and scooted toward him. "Well..what about.....never mind.." she took back. "Who? What?" Andrew asked. "No one.." she said. "Come on tell me." Andrew begged. "....Me.." Nikki answered. Andrew stayed silent for a second and smiled. He took her hand and held them close. "What do you think..?" He smiled leaning in. He pressed his lips on hers and held her shoulders. Nikki relaxed for a moment then pushed back. "We..better get to class.." She excused herself. She was walking to the exit. He ran in front of her. "Hey.." he said. "Hey.." she replied. "So, you..wanna go out..later?" he asked. "A date, or just go out?" she asked. "Both.." he replied. "Sure, pick me up at..7:00" she said while walking out the door. Andrew smiled and shouted "YES!" then he tore up Azurus number and walked out.**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**After school, Zion walked home with Nikki and Devin. "How far do you live?" Devin asked. "Not really far, I live near Alrington..." she answered. Nikki wasn't really listening, was more focused on the date with Andrew. Zion poked her arm. "You okay Nikki?" she asked. "Uh, yeah." Nikki smiled crooked. "You been quiet ever since lunch." Devin added. "Well, I have this thing to go to tonight." Nikki sighed. "Really, what?" Zion asked. "Well, it'd..kind of a date.." Nikki said. "With who?" Devin asked. "Uh..Andrew.." she answered. "SERIOUSLY?!" Zion shouted excitedly. Nkki and Devin looked at her. "Where are you guys gonna go?" Zion stood face to face with Nikki. "Erm..." Nikki smiled crookedly since Zion was so excited about it. "I don't know, he said it was a suprise..." she answered. "Wow, I bet it will be magical.." Zion had stars in her eyes just thinking about it makes her squeal. Devin and Nikki stared in confusment, and looked at each other. **


End file.
